


Give a Little More

by fvckingavengers



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: You and Andy have been best friends since college. Your careers even led you to work for the same practice. He finds solace in you when his world comes crashing down.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Give a Little More

Mid October in Boston.

It’s cold and cloudy. The threat of snow lingers in the frosty air. _Fitting_ , Andy thinks. The weather matches his dreary mood.

He follows you into your home, suitcases and duffle bags in both hands. The smell of crisp apple cinnamon fills his nostrils and the warmth comforts him. The interior of the house is a stark contrast of the exterior with the ominously frightening Halloween decorations on the porch.

“Alright,” You sigh, setting his bags on the floor by the couch and smiling upon standing upright. “Not much has changed since the last time you’ve been here. Guest room is down the hall, you have your own bathroom and everything. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and pantry. Got a lot of booze…”

“You painted.” Andy observes, his voice hoarse.

You tilt your head and furrow your brows in slight confusion before realizing that the once plainly white walls are now slate gray, signifying that something had in fact changed since the last time he was here.

“Yeah.” You huff, offering a soft smile. “What do you say we order some dinner and I’ll help you unpack?”

He just nods in response. He hasn’t said much all afternoon since you arrived at his former house to start the moving process. Laurie and Jacob had made plans for the day, deciding it was too much to bare to watch their husband and father leave the house they all once called home.

You move to pick one of the duffles off the floor, but Andy catches your arm gently and stops you. Sorrow is painted on his features, but theres a softness in his eyes. “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“What, are you kidding? This is gonna be a blast. I haven’t had a sleepover since high school.” You smirk, and luckily, there’s a hint of a grin on Andy’s face. “No ‘thanks’ necessary. What kind of a friend would I be if I let you run up your credit card bill on a hotel suite for the foreseeable future until you find your own place? Besides, I think you should have company within reach when you want it. There’s no reason you should go through this alone.”

He’s touched. His life has been a mess for a while now and it’s been sometime since someone has shown him kindness. He pulls you closer and wraps his arms around you, the craving for human touch too strong to resist.

You embrace him back, your hands rubbing up and down his back as you inhale his cologne. Tom Ford. One hell of an upgrade from the Axe body spray he used to wear when you first met.

“You can stay here rent free, but takeout is on you. The delivery guy and I are on a first name basis, so, your credit card is still gonna take a hit.”

Andy chuckles. You feel the rumble of it in his chest. “That’s fair.”

\- -

“You look like shit.” You snort, taking in Andy’s disheveled appearance. There are dark circles under his eyes and his usually styled hair sticks up in a few places here and there.

“Well, good morning and fuck you, too.” He deadpans, attempting to smooth his scruffy and untrimmed beard.

It’s been two weeks since he moved in. Other than the obvious state of grief he was in, things had been great. He cooks dinner and keeps the kitchen clean. He’s quiet and considerate, and he’s always down to bum out on the couch and watch trash tv after a long day at work.

“Someone kept me up til 1 in the morning with the sounds coming from her bedroom that’s right above mine.” He peers across the kitchen table at you as he pours himself a bowl of cereal.

“Fuck,” You full on laugh and cover your mouth. “Are my floors and ceiling really that thin?” Andy raises his brows and tilts his head as if to say, ‘Apparently’. “My bad. I’ll try to be more quiet.”

“S’okay.” He sighs. “At least one of us is getting some… _relief_.”

“When’s the last time you got yourself off?” You ask nonchalantly, not even looking up from your phone. Andy finds your boldness amusing. When he doesn’t answer, you look across to see a smirk on his face. “Oh, don’t give me that look. We used to divulge our sex lives to each other all the time. You straight up heard me last night, you can tell me when the last time you fucked your fist was.”

He chuckles this time and shakes his head. “I dunno. Six weeks, maybe.”

You nearly spit out your coffee. “Six weeks? Holy shit, Andy, you need to unload that gun.”

“At this point, masturbation isn’t gonna be good enough. I need someone to fuck the frustration out of me.” Andy wipes a hand down his face and takes a large bite of his breakfast.

“Now you’re talking.” You grin, moving to sit on the edge of the table beside him. “What about Neal’s new assistant? She’s cute. And if he ever found out he’d be livid, so you know, win win.”

Andy looks up at you, impressed by your diligence. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I’m not even considering it until divorce papers are signed. Which reminds me that I still have to find an attorney.” He groans, dropping his spoon and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I already took care of that for you. You have a meeting with Anthony this afternoon at 3 to go over terms.” You wave his concern off.

“Anthony?” Andy’s brows knit and he thinks of why the name rings a bell. “Your ex? You contacted your ex boyfriend to help me with my divorce?” He states more in disbelief.

“You’re making it sound like big deal when it’s not. We still have sex sometimes, he’s doing me a favor by doing you a favor. He’s the best in the district, you really can’t ask for better.” You shrug, taking your dishes to the sink.

Andy takes a couple more mouthfuls of soggy cereal before pouring the rest into the disposal. “Casual sex.” He mumbles, thinking over the concept. “What’s that like these days?”

“Better than it was in our late teenage years. For me, anyway. Guys actually know what the clitoris now. Which reminds me - you’re on your own for dinner tonight. I have plans.” A knowing smirk stretches across Andy’s face, making you roll your eyes and shove him out of your way. “Let’s go. We’re gonna be late for work.”

\- -

11 pm.

The living room is pitch dark aside from the television and the apple cinnamon candle flickering on the coffee table. He’s sort of embarrassed to admit how much he likes the scent. He found that it lingers on his clothes when he was slipping on his coat to leave the office that afternoon. It’s calming. Reminds him of you.

The front door opens and Andy peeks over the back of the couch as you shake fresh fallen snow out of your hair. You look over at the tv and grin, noticing that he’s watching Impractical Jokers.

“Told you that show’s addicting.” You hang your jacket in the hall closet and join him, throwing yourself on the sofa and laying your head in his lap. “How was the meeting with Anthony?”

“Good.” Andy nods, setting the remote on the arm of the couch and running his palm over your head. He smiles when you nuzzle into his touch. “We have a civil case. No fighting over property or custody of Jacob. It’s a clean break. As clean as it can be, anyway.” He sighs heavily. “How was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date. ‘Date’ implies that there’s a hopeful intention of a relationship. This was strictly a hook up.” You correct. “But it was good. He took care of my hunger, and my sexual needs.” You grin up at him innocently.

“I’m so happy for you.” His voice is dull, but you can hear the slight smile that plays on his lips. “Do I know the lucky guy?”

“You may have seen him around at work. The contract guy visiting from New York.”

Andy chuckles and shakes his head. “My god, you have a type.”

“Yeah, lawyers with big dicks.” You beam. “Don’t worry, you fit into that category, too.” He’s thankful that you sit up from his lap when you do, or else you would have felt his reaction to the thought of just where he could fit into. “M’gonna go to bed. Don’t worry, I got my fill for the night. Toys will stay in their drawer and you won’t hear anything coming from my bedroom.”

“Night.” He calls after you as you jog up the stairs. Once the episode ends, he shuts off the tv and blows out the candle before retreating to his own room.

\- -

Andy’s feet sound heavy on the hardwood floor as he walks into the kitchen, grabs the bottle of cabernet from the island and takes a long sip from the bottle. You look at him from the stove, eyebrow raised in questioning.

“Laurie’s pissed at me.” He reveals, licking his lips of the wine that remained there.

You turn off the burner and turn your attention to him. “I thought things were somewhat amicable between the two of you.”

“She found out I’m staying here.”

“And? I went to your wedding and I babysat your kid dozens of times. And she’s just now having an issue with me?”

Andy picks at the wine label with this thumbnail. “I - uh - I may have told her about us.”

You scoff and cross your arms over your chest. “What about us?”

“You know. That we used to…”

“Used to fuck?” You huff. “Why the fuck would you tell your wife that?”

“I don’t know, I was blasted a few years ago at my birthday party. You had just left and - I don’t fucking know.” He scrunches his nose and shakes his head.

“Did you also tell her that we haven’t done it since college? Before you two got together?”

“Of course I did. Apparently it didn’t make a difference.”

You sigh heavily and motion for the bottle. He slides it across the island and he watches you take a swig. “That actually explains some not so nice glares she’s thrown at me over the last couple years.” Andy cracks a smile softly and runs a hand through his hair. You take a few more gulps as you round the corner of the counter and nudge his chest with the lip of the wine bottle. “Anthony texted me an update a little while ago. He’ll have the papers drawn up in a few days. By next weekend, you’ll officially be a single man again and you’ll be free to get that frustration fuck you’ve been needing.”

Andy takes the bottle from you and all but chugs the alcohol from its container. “I’m gonna need another bottle before that fact makes me feel better.”

“I got you.” You nod and smile sweetly, booping his nose as you move around him.

\- -

As promised, the documents were printed and delivered. Andy sits at the kitchen counter, keeping his head up by his hand under his jaw. He flips the black ballpoint pen between his fingers, staring at the words and the dotted line where his soon to be ex-wife signed her name in the space above where he’s supposed to sign as well.

He exhales deeply, utterly depleted as he writes his signature and puts the pen down on the surface. As if on cue, he hears you jog down the stairs after changing from your work attire to a pair of shorts and your Boston University t-shirt.

“Hey, when did you get home?” Your bubbly demeanor diminishes when you notice his solemn expression and see the papers scattered on the table. You nod in understanding and grab his hand pulling him to stand at the island. “I know what you need. Close your eyes.”

Andy huffs and puts his hands on his hips, but does as asked. You grab the tube of raw cookie dough from the fridge and the bottle of Gentleman Jack from the freezer. After grabbing a glass, you climb up on the countertop and nudge Andy closer with your heel pushing into his back.

“Open your mouth.” He says your name in a sigh. “Just do it.” You whine. After another second, he complies, and you break off a chunk of cookie dough to slip between his lips. Andy hums softly and grins as he lets the sugary treat melt in his mouth. “Drink this.” You secure the glass in his hand and watch as he takes the whole shot.

You watch the bulge in his throat bob up and down as he swallows and as he licks over the curve of his lips. “Treating me to the good stuff, huh?”

You nod and suck the dough residue off of your index finger. “You deserve it.”

The air grows thick as you stare into each others eyes. Unmoving. Neither of you speaking, just breathing harder as seconds pass.

“So, what do you wanna do now?” You ask, breaking the tension. “We can order some food. Are you hungry?”

Andy rubs his thumb against the side of your thigh gently. The light catches the silver band on his left ring finger and azure eyes slowly take in the closeness of your body to his. He looks at you again and slips the ring off of his finger, slamming it on the granite surface.

“I’m fucking starving.” He growls, gripping the back of your neck and crashing his mouth into yours.

The kiss is rough. Bruising and bold. Teeth and tongues battling for dominance. Andy loves that you don’t let him win right away, a worthy competitor, using your tongue to coax his into your mouth. The sweetness of the cookie dough and the robust burn of the whiskey makes your head spin.

The second you wrap your legs around Andy’s waist, he scoops you up and carefully treks to his room down the hall, deciding the stairs are too much of an obstacle that he’s far too impatient to deal with to get to yours. He lays you on the bed, lips latched on to the side of your neck while his hands hold your legs to his waist, squeezing him there as he rolls his crotch against you.

He feels good. Feels familiar. It astounds you that he still remembers that if he sucks the spot just below your ear, that you’ll moan his name and writhe beneath him. Your fingers nimbly undo the buttons of his dress shirt and he shrugs it off before pulling his undershirt over his head.

You gape at him. Marvelously chiseled to perfection. Thanks to summer backyard barbecues and poolside Fourth of July celebrations, you’ve seen his bare top half over the years. But this was the first time, in a hell of a long time, that you had him in such close proximity.

“Thanks.” He grins smugly, your blatant staring going straight to his head. He’s had a rough day, you won’t knock him down a peg until later.

Andy wastes no time pushing your shorts and panties down your legs, then laying on his stomach and settling between your thighs. You close your eyes and revel in the feeling of his warm tongue lapping against your folds and pressing flush against your clit. He chuckles, encouraging you to squeeze his head between your legs. The burn of his beard just adds to the sensations causing the flood between your thighs.

He ruts his hips against the corner of the bed, edging himself as he edges you.

“Andy,” You whine. “Andy.” You tug his head up and pull him forward. His mouth and beard are covered in your slick and it makes you contract. “Fuck me. Take it out on me.” You nod, unbuckling his belt and sliding his slacks down after undoing the fastens.

He pulls your t-shirt off and kisses you fervently as he feels you wrap your hand around his cock, giving a couple pumps before lining him up and easing him into your cunt. His hands start at your hips and follow the curves up your body. He hums when you jolt from having your nipples pinched and rolled between his fingers. He grips your wrists and holds them above your head, pinning your body down so that he can have his way with you.

He hits deep and hard. Your body feels like it’s on fire with the way he works youlike he’s always known how. He strums you like an instrument that he hasn’t picked up in years, but he never forgot how to play.

Your back arches off of the mattress as you cry out. Andy ducks his head down to take your nipple between his teeth and suckles on your breast.

Ever the gentleman, he refuses to cum before you do. But he feels that you’re close in the way that you clench around him. Andy growls and tugs roughly at your bottom lip with his teeth, moving your wrists to one of his hands while the other snakes between your bodies and flicks your clit back and forth.

“Cum.” One word. A demand to which you obey the second it leaves his mouth. Your eyes shut tight and your head cranes to the side. “Nuh uh, look at me. Look at me while you cum for me.”

He empties himself into your cervix no more than a second later, slowing his thrusts only slightly to feel the way your cunt constricts around his girth.

Heavy breaths and pounding hearts. Messy hair and scattered hickeys as evidence of what just took place that will last through the weekend. Andy lets go of your wrists and slips out of you, wobbling over to the bathroom for a wash cloth.

“Had you been planning to do that?” You laugh softly, looking up at him as he lays on his back after helping you clean up.

“No.” He chuckles, glancing down at you, smoothing your hair with his hand. “Carnal instinct just took over.”

“I’m not complaining.” You shake your head. “But I am starving now…”

“It’s 6 o’clock on Friday night.” Andy reminds. “It’ll take at least an hour before we get food sent over.”

“Which leaves more than enough time for round two.” You chime with a grin.


End file.
